The Late Shift
by LaRosada
Summary: A deliciously smutty AU-Human one-shot. Rated for language, mature themes, and adult...ahem...content.


**Disclaimer: **All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SM owns all of Twilight. I own nothing but the plot and the O's. Enjoy!

**The Late Shift**

****I could remember when I'd first turned my car onto this now familiar street. Primrose Drive had seemed such a cliché name for a street, and I was determined to hate every house on it. I was determined, and yet I'd stopped and pulled over when I'd seen the For Sale sign posted on the front lawn of house number 478. It wasn't the house itself that had stopped me. It wasn't the amount of car space in the driveway, nor the fact that the house itself was obviously spacious. It was the small bed of flowers growing just a few steps from the front door that had made me look twice at what was now _my_ spacious house with lots of car space. The landscaping was the kind of thing that Bella had always wanted to do, but couldn't have done in our loft. That night as I'd driven away from the house, I knew that I would accept the promotion that my boss had offered me that morning, the same way I knew that I wouldn't be going straight home that night. I had stopped along the way to talk to a realtor. The next morning I'd gotten up early and bought a ring.

It didn't surprise me now as I turned into the driveway and the familiar onslaught of nerves hit. I ran my fingers through my tousled hair, trying hard to slow my breathing. I tried to tell myself that there was nothing to be nervous about. I had been working on this project for months and the deadline was closing in on me. The extra hours I'd been putting in at the office were necessary, and that was that. There was nothing to feel guilty about. The fluttering in my chest didn't buy my story, however. Try as I might to calm myself down, my heart refused to slow. I was late for the fourth night this week, for the twenty-third time in the past two months, and Bella was going to be furious.

I sat in the car for a few extra moments before turning the engine off. I looked at the time and realized with a groan that if I fell asleep right this second, literally lost consciousness right here on my leather seats, I would only get six hours of sleep. And there was no way that I was going to fall asleep in less than half an hour.

I got out of the car and made my way to the front door. I peeked through the front window as I approached, trying to see if there was a glow coming from the kitchen. From what I could tell, the only light was coming from the bedroom, and even that light was very dim. She had fallen asleep reading again. To any other person this wouldn't have meant anything. Anyone who took the time to think about it would assume that my fiancé had grown tired at this late hour and retired to the bedroom, turning off the kitchen light as she went. But I knew better. Bella left the light on and left a plate for me in the microwave when she knew I wouldn't be home in time for dinner, but that plate went in the fridge and the kitchen light went off when she knew I'd be home so late that I wouldn't eat at all. And it wasn't because she was trying to save electricity or because she was worried that the food would spoil. It was so that when I walked through the front door, without her even having the be awake to say it, she would be able to tell me that she'd known I'd be this late. Again.

I sighed. I put my key in the door as quietly as I could and turned, hoping that the alarm wouldn't sound when I pushed. Mercifully, there was silence as I walked through, and I briefly hoped that tonight wouldn't be the night that criminals showed up at our door; there was no way I would risk waking her by setting the alarm. I shut the door gently behind me and made my way to the stairs. A part of me felt like an idiot, creeping about in my own house. The other part was genuinely afraid of Bella's ice cold, you're-late-again stare, and reminded me to watch my step – the floor boards creaked.

I was relieved when I arrived at our bedroom and found that the door was open. Perhaps I could really avoid waking her tonight. I slipped through the opening, tiptoeing straight into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind me. Once there, I stripped out of my suit and tiptoed my way into some flannel pajamas.

I practically slid into bed, trying to keep my weight from fully descending as much as I could. It wasn't until I moved to slide my hand under my pillow that I discovered the smooth, hard object that was currently in bed with Bella.

The room was dark enough for sleep, but Bella's reading lamp kept the room dimly lit. So when I removed the mysterious object from underneath my pillow, I was able to see that the long, hard, _pink_ object was none other than Bella's vibrator.

_Pang. _My heart sank.It wasn't like I hadn't known that Bella had a vibrator. I remembered when she'd ordered it online. She even sometimes sent me naughty pictures of herself when she used it and I was away. But somehow this was different. Never had I come home and found her fast asleep with it _in our bed. _Never on a night like this, when I knew she must have given up on me coming home hours before I'd actually walked in. Never when we hadn't had sex in almost a month; the longest we'd gone without sex in our entire relationship. _Ever._

Carefully, I walked around our bed with the normally inoffensive object in my hand, placing it in the top drawer of her bedside table. I had to stop myself from gasping aloud as I took in the contents of the drawer. It had been weeks – no, maybe months – since I'd come and opened this drawer. Bella kept all sorts of things in here alongside her pink friend with the rabbit ears. Handcuffs, sex dice, edible underwear, blindfolds, silk scarves – all sorts of wonderful things lived in her drawer. Or at least, they had. Now the drawer was practically empty, with the exception of her pink friend and a few romance novels.

How long had the drawer looked like this? Had it really been that long since the last time I had needed to open it?

My chest seemed to be on fire. Flashbacks from the past month played in my head as clearly as if they were happening now. Bella lying on our bed in a short, red thing, all satin and lace, a slight pout forming on her face when I'd told her it had been a long day – maybe tomorrow night. Bella climbing onto me seductively, sighing heavily when I told her I had an early meeting. The more recent memories were even more troubling. Bella coming out of the shower and walking straight to her closet, not even bothering to look over at me as she passed. Not shimmying her hips at me, not winking or smiling. Finally, the most troubling image of all - Bella in big t-shirts and cotton sweats instead of the lingerie I'd grown accustomed to coming home to.

I looked carefully at her now, pulling the covers up just slightly to get a good look. Bella's hair was still slightly damp, as though she'd showered before bed and hadn't felt like drying it. It was tied in a loose ponytail at the top of her head. Bella wore no makeup, no jewelry. I didn't bother lifting the sheets back enough to see Bella's legs. She was wearing a light blue cotton, button-down pajama top with a pattern of white clouds. No doubt she was wearing the matching bottoms.

Not the kind of pajamas someone who was expecting hot, steamy sex would wear.

Suddenly furious, I debated waking Bella up. I considered climbing into bed with nothing on, reaching around and touching her seductively until she stirred. I thought of rolling her nipples between my fingers until they pebbled under my touch. She would roll over and tell me how much she missed me. That she didn't care how late I was, that she was just glad I was home. That if I wanted to throw away the rabbit, I could. She didn't need it anyway with me around. She would wrap her tiny hand around my pulsing length and tell me how big I was, how thick I was, and how badly she wanted it. And I would give it to her until there wasn't a sex toy on the market that would satisfy her.

I placed the rabbit gently in her drawer, next to _Hot Stuff _and _O Baby, _and closed it gently, careful not to wake her. I started to unbutton my pajama top when, without meaning to, I glanced at the time. Holy shit! It was 1 AM. How the fuck had it become 1 AM? I had pulled into the driveway at 12:20. How had it taken this long just to let myself in the fucking house? My fingers moved to the third button of my shirt, then stopped. I looked at Bella. Then to the clock, then back to Bella. I would probably come within moments of being inside her. She wouldn't complain – she never did. But I would sense her disappointment and stay inside her, touching and kissing her until I was hard again. Until I could give her the type of orgasm she deserved.

That would take at least an hour.

An hour I didn't have.

Reluctantly, I refastened my buttons and walked around to my side of the bed. I slid back into the covers and rolled onto my side, reaching over to put my arm around the woman who would soon be my wife. I promised myself I'd make love to her tomorrow. I'd work through lunch, – never mind that I did that every day already – I'd leave the office early. I'd…

_What the…_

My fingers had been wandering around, looking for Bella's hand. I always held her hand when I snuggled her close to me. But instead of her hand, my fingers had closed around something else. I lifted it slowly and quietly, bringing it over to me without disturbing her. It was a paperback novel, but that wasn't what had made me gasp. There in the lowermost corner of the cover, in familiar font, was a familiar name. The font was familiar because I'd designed it myself. The name was familiar because it was Bella's.

_Bella had written a novel?_

Apparently she had, and not just any novel. The title _Rock Hard _wasn't leaving much to the imagination. My woman was a writer of _romance_ novels, or as I liked to call them – book porn. Suddenly excited, I got up and tiptoed hurriedly around the bed, opening her drawer once again. Now I saw the contents of her drawer with new eyes, the covers of her paperbacks jumping out at me. _Hot Stuff, by Isabella Swan. O Baby, by Isabella Swan._

So _that's _what all those "favors" she had asked from me had been about. I had been curious when Bella had suddenly taken an interest in graphic design one day and asked me to make me a font just for her – for her name. All those random emails from her asking how to use Photoshop and Illustrator, it was all coming together.

Suddenly I didn't care that it was 1 in the morning. I got back into bed and opened to the page that Bella had dog-eared, eager to see what she had been reading, given the other thing I'd found in bed with her. After reading only a few words, I grinned. This was, without a doubt, the hottest act I'd ever caught her in.

**Her heart was pounding as he entered the room. His eyes were only for her, and she feared that she might melt under his smoldering gaze. He wore a business suit, his tie hanging loosely around his neck; the top button of his shirt was already undone. She wore nothing but a satin robe. When he finally closed the distance between them, he wasted no time removing it.**

**Edward didn't have time to get fully undressed.**

Wait. Right. There. _Edward_ didn't have time? Bella had named the _rock hard _man in her book porn after _me? _I read on.

**Edward didn't have time to get fully undressed. She didn't mind, knowing it would be this way from the start. He had raced home on his lunch break, wild with lust when he'd gotten the text describing how wet she was. His throbbing cock –**

Fuck. Bella said _cock…_

– **ached to be out of his slacks and finally inside her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He had to make sure she was ready.**

**He teased her entrance with his fingertips, firmly rubbing her sweet cunt, occasionally dipping his fingers inside. She was shaking already, angling her hips toward him to allow him better access. Edward kissed and nipped along her neck as he pumped in and out of her with his fingers. It wasn't until he began sucking on her breast that Bella let out her first scream.**

I didn't know what to think. How was I supposed to react to this? Bella had written – correction: Bella had _published _– hot, steamy, sexy romance novels, starring _us!_

"**Oh, Edward," she moaned, as he slipped another finger inside her.**

"**That's right, baby," he rasped, his voice hot and sweet in her ear. "Moan for me, Bella. Show me you like it."**

"**Ungh, shit."**

**He pushed his hips into her and she could feel the urgency of his erection. She fumbled with his zipper, trying to find her way through his boxers. Understanding her intentions, Edward undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them down his legs in one smooth motion. Unhindered by any fabric now, his dick sprang free, and Bella couldn't help holding him at the base and running her hand up his length.**

**Edward grabbed at her roughly, squeezing her ass as he pulled her close. He loved how soft she felt in his hand and moved the other hand up to her breast. He brushed his thumb across her nipple, loving how it hardened instantly under his touch. Reluctantly, he moved his other hand away from her ass, wanting to ravish her tits with both hands. Even that wasn't enough for him, though, as he stared down at her pink peaks. He lowered his mouth to her left breast, licking and sucking, loving the sounds she made as he did. Bella slid her hand along his dick, whispering curses and, occasionally, his name.**

**She loved the way this felt. She loved everything that he was doing to her. But she couldn't let him forget about the time. He needed to get back to work soon. They needed to get down to business.**

"**Please, baby," she whispered, angry at herself for asking him to stop. "I need you. Now."**

**But Edward didn't reply. Instead, he dipped his head even more, lowering himself to his knees. She opened her mouth to object but could only suck in a quick breath as he parted her folds with his fingers and began flicking her clit with his tongue.**

**Her knees wobbled beneath her, but Edward kept her steady, his fingers wrapped firmly around her hips. He lapped at her greedily, occasionally sucking on her clit and biting it gently. She wondered if there was such a thing as **_**too **_**good, as her hips bucked and he happily received her, his hands gripping her ass and pulling her close, burying his face in her pussy. She tried to remind him of the time. Once. Twice. A third time. Each time her words came out breathy and broken, and Edward had continued as though he hadn't heard her.**

**She whimpered and moaned as his tongue explored her, his hot, long licks sweeping over her most sensitive spot, then firmly darting into her, swirling around her pussy. Suddenly his fingers replaced his tongue, his thumb picking up the slack on her clit, and she felt Edward's tongue slide quite deliberately between her cheeks, swirling around her **_**other**_** entrance. Her answering cry was the loudest yet, her body quivering as she came on his hand.**

**Edward stood quickly, not waiting for her to recover from her orgasm. Tremors still rocked through her core, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her fingers and toes. It had been so hot. So perfect, so good.**

**And yet, when Edward whispered, "Turn around," she realized she was so, **_**so**_** ready for more.**

**She quickly did as he'd asked, exposing herself to him from behind. He took her hands in his and placed them at the edge of the bed, causing them both to lean over. She could feel the head of his cock at her entrance. She poked out her ass, letting him know she was ready. He felt her moisture coating him, practically dripping down her thighs. No longer afraid of hurting her, he thrust hard and fast, burying himself balls deep inside her.**

**He pulled out slowly, allowing her to feel every single inch of his thick, smooth cock. She moaned her pleasure as he slowly pushed back into her, and together they found their rhythm. Slow, but hard.**

**Bella looked over her shoulder to find him staring at her with eyes that were heavy lidded and lips that were slightly parted. One hand pushed down on the small of her back, keeping her back arched, while the other was draped behind his head. The smugness of his stance made him look even sexier. She watched the planes of his stomach as they flexed and un-flexed with every thrust. She watched as he rolled his hips around, making sure she felt him from every angle. She wanted to wait for him, for them to come together. She tried, but couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed out his name, feeling her walls tighten around him. Unable to resist anymore, Edward grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her back, slamming her against him.**

**Her pussy continued to spasm around him and he couldn't wait any longer. He came inside her with a final grunt of pleasure, driving his length into her several more times as he filled her.**

**He kissed her neck, then her back, then pulled out of her and began scanning the room for the tissues. He needed to get back to work as quickly as possible, but first, he needed to clean up.**

**When Bella stood up straight and turned to face him, he thought she'd give him a kiss and head into the shower. He was more than happy to allow her to continue, however, as she lowered herself in front of him and took his dick into her mouth. He opened his mouth to mention the time, but all that came out was her name, as she kissed and sucked the length of his dick until she'd licked him clean.**

I carefully closed the book and set it down on my nightstand. My toes flexed and un-flexed as I lay on my back, struggling not to beat the shit out of my dick. I glanced over at the clock, which now read 2:17 AM. I stared at the glowing red numbers for a long moment before making my decision. I did need to be up in four hours, but it wouldn't be as bad if I didn't go to sleep at all.

_Fuck it, _I thought, as I stripped out of my flannel pajamas as quickly as I could. An image of Bella, bare assed and bent over our bed, flashed into my mind. _Or better yet, _I realized, _fuck her._

I stayed under the covers, trying to keep my nakedness a surprise. I kept my distance from Bella as I touched her back softly, tracing gentle patterns over her shoulder blades with my fingers. I continued these motions, occasionally touching her bare neck, until she eventually rolled toward me, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"What time is it?" she whispered lazily as she faced me, settling onto her side.

"It's nearly two-thirty," I whispered back. Her brow furrowed.

"Two-thirty, Edward? Are you just getting in?"

"No. I've been home for quite a while."

"Oh," she half yawned, nodding her approval as she did so. "Why are you still up, baby? Couldn't you sleep?"

"No," I whispered. I let some of my need leak into my answer, ready for her to understand. She hadn't missed it. Her eyes were focused now, curiously eyeing the sheet that hid me.

"What is it, baby?" she asked. Her voice was cautious. I didn't let it upset me, though, having no intentions of disappointing her tonight.

I didn't answer her question. Instead, I slid toward her, letting her feel my bare, pulsing erection. I had been all wrong about her wearing the matching pajama bottoms. Her legs were perfectly bare, and – _fuck, yes _– pantieless. She gasped when she realized my intentions, then sighed into my mouth as I kissed her hungrily. I reached between her legs to prepare her for me, but she was more than ready, her juices thoroughly coating my fingers. I teased her clit anyway, knowing how she liked it, and enjoyed all the different ways she moaned my name. She didn't touch me where I needed her most, too caught up in her own pleasure, but I didn't mind. I would have her soon enough.

"Edward," she sighed.

"Yes?" I managed.

"Please, baby," she moaned. "I need you now."

Well, well. Didn't this sound familiar? I admitted, in bed, I was more traditional with Bella. She was wearing my ring; I was going to marry her. I had always felt that she wasn't meant to be part of one of my rough, dirty fantasies. She was meant to be my wife. To be treated with love and respect at all times. Yet, after reading just that little bit of her book, I was able to see how close-minded I had been. Bella wouldn't think I didn't love her if I was more aggressive with her sometimes. Especially if it was something she wanted – and she so obviously did.

I took a shaky breath and steeled myself, preparing to do something I never had before. I ran my teeth along Bella's earlobe, waiting until I felt her shiver. Then, I placed my lips to her ear.

"Turn around," I whispered.

Bella didn't speak. She rolled anxiously onto her other side, as though afraid that I would change my mind. She pushed her hips back toward me and I got a tight grip on her, assuring her that I wanted this. I placed the tip of my dick at her entrance, praying I wouldn't hurt her, and buried myself inside her in one, long thrust.

Bella cried out in pleasure. She arched her back, reaching behind her to wrap her arm around my neck, fisting at my hair as I pounded her from behind. I wanted to take it slow for her. I wanted to make it just like she had written it. But her pussy was too wet and much too tight for me to last as long as I'd hoped. I was thankful when I felt her walls sporadically tightening around me, and I came, the force of my orgasm causing me to collapse around her.

We lay quietly for a few moments. Occasionally I'd kiss Bella's shoulder, and she'd kiss the fingertips that she could reach. At least ten minutes had passed when I finally pulled out of her. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, staring up at the ceiling with a vague expression on her face. Finally, she spoke.

"That was…different," she whispered, straining over her shoulder to kiss me.

"I know," I told her. "I wasn't too aggressive, was I?"

"No, not at all," she declared. I grinned, satisfied at having satisfied her. "I just…you know. I was just wondering where that came from."

"What's the matter? Wasn't I _rock hard_," – I exaggerated the words – "enough for you?"

She gasped.

"You found it?" she hissed, rolling over and smacking me on the arm.

I chuckled, "Oh, I more than found it."

"Edward," she whined, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I obviously enjoyed what I read very much." She smiled. "So you want me to bend you over our bed, huh?"

"Among other things," she teased. I felt myself smile a little, but mostly I felt the blood rushing back to my dick. Her eyes smoldered as she watched me, as though she knew what I was thinking. "I would hate to put a damper on the evening," she purred, that cautious edge taking over her voice again, "but you _do_ realize it's three in the morning, don't you?"

"I do," I told her, keeping my voice even. "But honestly? I don't care."

She sighed, "It's okay if you're tired, Edward. At this rate, you'll barely get any sleep – "

"I don't _want_ sleep," I almost growled at her. "What I want, is for you to bring that pussy over here," – she gasped – "and let me inspire your next novel."

She giggled, but she didn't argue, shifting toward me and kissing the shit out of me. I kissed her back just as hard, determined to take things slower this time – to make things good for her.

I had no idea what would happen in the office tomorrow morning. I would either feel better than I ever had, or fall asleep at my desk for an hour. Either way, I knew one thing for sure.

After tonight, there was no way in hell I was working through lunch.


End file.
